Lollapalooza
Lollapalooza is an American music festival featuring alternative rock, hip hop, and punk rock bands, dance and comedy performances and craft booths. It has also provided a platform for non-profit and political groups. Lollapalooza has featured a diverse range of bands and has helped expose and popularize alternative groups such as Nine Inch Nails, The Smashing Pumpkins, Red Hot Chili Peppers and Hole. In 2005, Farrell and the William Morris Agency partnered up with Austin, Texas-based company Capital Sports Entertainment (now C3 Presents) and retooled it into its current format as a weekend destination festival in Grant Park, Chicago, Illinois. August 4, 2007 On August 4, 2007, Lady Gaga & The Starlight Revue performed at Grant Park from 3:00 to 3:45 on the BMI Stage, where the ladies entertained the crowd with their performance art piece. While walking around the concert grounds, Gaga received an indecent exposure citation from a bicycle cop for wearing "hot pants". They played nine songs, the list below contain potential songs played at the show.http://www.lollapalooza.com/schedule2007/day2.asp Being apart of the event was Gaga's introduction to Interscope Records and Vince Herbert. :Set list: # "Blueberry Kisses" # "Dirty Ice Cream" # "Disco Heaven" # "Summerboy" # "Fooled Me Again" * One of the "break-down" rock songs Gaga used during this performance was the song "Forever My Queen" by Pentagram. Also performing at Lollapalooza that day were the following acts: *2:30 - Silverchair *3:00 - Gaga's performance *3:30 - Motion City Soundtrack *4:30 - The Roots *5:00 - Roky Erickson & The Explosives *5:30 - Regina Spektor *6:30 - Snow Patrol *7:30 - Patti Smith and Spoon *8:30 - Interpol and Muse Eric Kolkey, also known as the concert promoter, Eric Nihilist, saw Gaga perform and was so impressed, he wrote a review of her performance on the forum of the music festival. :"Lady Gaga is the BEST! You must have her back next year. Her music is great, her voice is great, her hot looks are way hot. I listen to her everyday on her MySpace page and on her Purevolume page. August 6, 2010 Lady Gaga was announced as a headliner for the event.http://2010.lollapalooza.com/ Jane's Addiction, founder of the event, and frontman Perry Farrell, have commissioned a custom built set for Gaga, when she takes the stage in Chicago's Grant Park at the music festival. The designs cost a total of roughly $ 150,000. On an August 11th radio interview, Gaga stated that the performance was basically The Monster Ball Tour outdoors. Before performing "Yoü and I", Lady Gaga welcomed Lady Starlight onto the stage and told the crowd about how Lady Starlight and she performed Lollapalooza back in 2007. The disco-bra she was wearing was the same she had worn when performing in 2007. To pay tribute to their old-style of performing they both danced to Metallica while setting hairspray on fire. :Set list: ACT I: City #''Jumping Film'' (Intro) #"Dance in the Dark" #"Glitter and Grease" #"Just Dance" #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" #"The Fame" #''Puke Film'' (Interlude) ACT II: Subway #"LoveGame" #"Boys Boys Boys" #"Money Honey" #"Telephone" #"Speechless" #"Yoü and I" #''Lil Monster Film'' (Interlude) ACT III: Forest #"Monster" #"Teeth" #"Alejandro" #"Poker Face" #''Apocalyptic Film'' (Interlude) ACT IV: Monster Ball #"Paparazzi" (Battling a Paparazzo) #"Bad Romance" (Encore) #''Fan Film'' (Outro) normal_054.jpg|"Glitter And Grease" 153.jpg|"Money Honey" normal_045.jpg|"Telephone" screen-capture-15.png normal_051.jpg|"Yoü And I" normal_095.jpg|"Teeth" 238.jpg|"Alejandro" normal_263.jpg|"Paparazzi" normal_052.jpg|"Bad Romance" Lollapalooza 2010 Poster.jpg|Lollapalooza 2010 Poster References Category:Festivals Category:United States Category:Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue Category:2007 concerts Category:2007 live performances Category:2010 concerts Category:2010 live performances Category:The Monster Ball Tour Category:Songs performed live